Sausages and related meat products having an outer skin have many well known problems. The typical method for cooking them is to apply direct heat which unless done with extreme care, results in rupturing of the meat product and uneven cooking. Further, the methods of cooking retain much of the fat, producing an high fat food product. Additionally, the skin of the meat products often presents an unpleasant gustatory sensation due to the rubbery sensation on the teeth.
There is a need for a method and device to prepare processed meat products to cook evenly, better retain condiments and fit a standard bun. Processed meat products also need a method and device to prepare them in a healthier manner resulting in a more gustatorily pleasing food item.